


Lovebite

by TearoomSaloon



Series: Bite Down [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aggression, Branding, Dark, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo is really predatory, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Smut, so many positions, so much fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearoomSaloon/pseuds/TearoomSaloon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't Matt, not really, no matter how much she wanted that lie to be true.</p><p>He was rough, but he was gentle too, and he was always Kylo. No matter his clothes, he was always Kylo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovebite

**Author's Note:**

> You would _think_ this would be cracky, wouldn't you?

The clumsy demeanor disappeared when there was no longer company. She’d seen it accidentally once, the shift from bumbling to upright and cold. From meek to powerful. And at first, _gods_ , she didn’t understand. She thought she’d found someone to relate to during her undercover mission, someone who wasn’t as twisted as the rest in the First Order. She thought she’d made a _friend_.

But he wasn’t a friend, not really. With her connection to the Force temporarily severed for the purpose of cover, she was in grave danger near him. For, as the irony would be, not everyone is quite what they seem.

“Matt” was a sheepish, awkward radar technician when in the group or near their supervisor. The moment backs were turned and he was left alone, a monster stepped into his shoes, tail dragging like a wound whip in the shadows. She’d seen his eyes once at night in one of the staff corridors. They had glowed an unnatural color, something akin to a sickly green.

He had figured out who she was in no time at all. He had some unnatural ability to sense, picked her out as a Resistance spy and threatened to out her if she disobeyed. She kept quiet, of course. Sewed her mouth shut and followed his lead, followed where he led. He knew more than he let on about technicalities and mechanics. They did work together after the klaxon sounded lights out, sneaking in stocking feet to different locations on the base. While her mind was on sabotage, his was on something else.

One night he pulled her into a dark, secluded room, hovering too tall before her for her to wriggle away. Pinned between him and the wall, her blood went cold. He took her chin, gently, carefully, and tipped it up so her eyes could meet his. “Don’t panic little Scavenger Girl,” he said in a tone that made her bones twitch.

She didn’t reply, didn’t _move_. Only let him move instead, watching with wide eyes when he closed the distance between them, his lips soft against hers. But she bit down, hard, and he pulled away snarling. The blood dribbling down his chin was twice as red beside the pale blond curls. He swiped it away with a thumb, licking the sore spot with a red tongue.

“That hurt.” His tone was dull, bored.

“I’m sorry—”

“No, you’re not. But you will be.”

With incredible speed, he threw her wrists to the wall and corralled her like an animal, his body far too close to hers. She should have screamed, should have made a noise, a call out for help, but—

“Don’t bite this time,” he warned, nearing her again. She could feel panic rise like bile in her throat, the sensation overwhelming until...he was soft again. Gentle. She could taste his blood in her mouth, but he never bit her in punishment, only kissed smoothly and with practiced ease.

She relaxed and he let go of her wrists, bringing hands to lay upon her hips. Still too shocked, hers dropped to her sides as she kissed back, unsure of what this encounter could mean, or if the situation scared her.

His softness turned sharp at her neck, sucking a bruising mark into her skin. She winced first, then moaned quietly, trying to stifle the reaction before he noticed. His tongue laved over the sore spot before he kissed back across her neck, head settling on her shoulder. “You’re mine, little one.”

“I’m not little.”

His chuckle was like a string of bells. “You are to me.”

She had to hide the lovebite in the morning. The name sounded like a mockery, especially for the way she’d been gifted the red and purple splotch. It was given in a shift of power, something to remind her of her place, of his ownership because he knew who she was. She didn’t know him, only knew the blaze of heat that hid behind wireframe glasses.

He had prevented her from getting her assignment moved once or twice, keeping her down in the engine blocks...with him. At least she remained where her mission had decided she would go. Still, it was an inconvenience to owe him anything, though he never collected.

He stopped her from being physically touched. One moment she was alone, the next two bigger men flanked her sides. She could defend herself with little issue, but she didn’t have to, not when he knocked them over like feeble trees in the wind. He asked if she were all right before disappearing down the hall, vanishing into the night.

She raced to find him, needing explanations to how the _hell_ he happened to do that. He couldn’t just keep _walking away_ like this. Couldn’t keep helping her in strange ways without a word as to why. Couldn’t...he couldn’t just _kiss her_ in darkened corners, dammit!

His door was unlocked when she barged in, the pneumatics snapping shut behind her. She was going to open her mouth to berate, or demand, or scream, when he turned to face her.

Glasses off, she knew who he was. Yellow eyes followed her in the dim light.

The blond hair still wasn’t right, but she knew who he was then. Knew the leer in that gaze, the hunger that sat under a heavy brow. She could see the line of his scar well-hidden on his face, the great red line she’d carved months ago.

He did not smile.

She swallowed hard. She was trapped. _Doomed._ “Hello, Kylo.”

“Took you long enough, didn’t it?” The way he walked was predatory, broad shoulders closing in a slow, languid manner. He had no need to hurry; she wouldn’t run if she had the chance. “How has your little _trip_ been?”

“Fine,” she croaked.

“Just fine?” She swore there were fangs in that smile. His hands found her hips the way they had for the past two weeks, with a delicate, final ease. “Go on, you can take it off if you want to.”

Her fingers stalled before tugging the wig from his head, dark black curls tumbling from below blond locks. They framed his face nicely as they always did, menacing, making his eyes deep as an abyss.

“Re _lax_ ,” he commanded, pinning her hands above her through the Force. There wasn’t a thing she could do to get him to stop. “What’s it like, to be helpless?”

“Terrifying.”

“There’s no reason to be afraid,” he said with a little mirth in his tone, near enough to swallow her whole. “I’m not going to harm you.” There were his lips again, soft and tender. “I only want to kiss you a little.”

“Why—”

“Because you’re beautiful and taste like a garden.” He fluttered down her jaw, making adrenaline surge up her spine. “You’re strong. I want you by my side. And now you’re stuck here with me now that I know your secret, Rey.”

“Just this once?” she asked, her voice wavering.

She squeaked when he hoisted her into his arms, strength present in every inch of his body. “If that’s all you want. However, I’m certain you’ll be begging for more.”

It was exhilarating as much as it was anxiety-inducing, being carried backwards towards his bed. She didn’t have time to react when she hit the mattress, huge arms caging her as he crawled up between her legs. His fingers curled into claws as he practically tore off her uniform, leaving it to lie on the floor abused and unwanted. She sat up with him when he went to unzip his, but he pushed her down, restraining her with the Force.

“Don’t get cocky,” he warned, stripping painfully slowly. His bare chest was broad—so much broader than his clothes made him seem. Left in his underwear, he descended on her again, biting marks up her thighs. She groaned, the sound low in her throat, as he approached the juncture of her hips, fingers moving like water across her skin. Hot breath curled on her, drifting through the cotton of her panties.

“What are you doing?”

Aureolin eyes flickered up at her, glowing bright. His excitement was palpable. “You’ll enjoy this, trust me.”

Air hitched in her lungs when his tongue dragged up the cotton, heat and wetness just a brush from her own. He sucked a wet spot over her clit, material rough on sensitive skin. Whining, she pushed him away—or tried to. He flipped her onto her stomach and dragged her hips up, positioning his head underneath. “Don’t fight it.”

 _Fight_ _what?_ she wanted to ask, but her words were stolen by his fingers, sliding her panties aside to— _oh god._ His mouth met her lips and she whined, hips bucking on their own accord. The sounds from her mouth were obscene as he suckled her clit, moving down to taste her. His fingers were like iron talons on the flesh of her thighs. They moved up, cupping the swell of her ass, thumbs moving closer to her entrance, smoothing lines on sensitive petals.

“ _What are you doing?”_ she choked into the pillows.

“Figuring you out.” He spoke with his mouth still pressed against her, as if she were a lifeline, a source of oxygen. And just when she thought she couldn’t handle it much longer, he drew back, leaving her helpless. “Don’t _whine_ so.”

“Can’t help it.”

She was on her back at that, tossed carelessly over to find herself pinned again by strong hands. His eyes flickered like candle flames, grin devious and full of sharp teeth. He sucked a new spot too close to the apex of her thighs, teeth buried in her skin. He lapped at pinpricks of blood when he pulled away, massaging the sore area as she hissed.

“Careful, little Scavenger.”

“Don’t—”

“ _I am in charge here!_ ” It was a snarl, vicious and controlling. Her wrists flew over her head, bound by the Force. His fingers dug into her hips in a bruising grip, holding her steady as he repositioned himself. “Stop squirming.”

She obeyed automatically.

His nose grazed her clit, tickling her as he made his way down, lapping and sucking at tender skin. Flicking inside made her knees quiver. When his lips wrapped around her clit and a finger slipped inside, she fell apart, breath hot and weighted in her ribs. Her chest couldn’t move fast enough, her lungs aching as she moaned, muscles twitching, body vulnerable. All parts of her tightened, tensing and aching, building up until the pressure made her burst, hot waves of sensation and pleasure pulsing down her spine. Her toes curled as she shrieked, unable to claw at his shoulders as he increased his pace, playing her like an instrument.

Before she knew what was happening, he yanked her hips into his lap, his underwear now discarded. The tip of his cock peaked over her, rosy and engorged. He stroked up from the base, his chest unsteady as he rose on his knees and positioned himself at her entrance. His head poked at her, hot and thick. Mouth agape, she had no clue what happened now.

“Ready, little one?”

“Kylo, I—”

He thrust _down_ , hips snapping into her, causing a cry to rally in her lungs. Tears beaded in the corners of her eyes and her body ached as it tried to stretch to accommodate him. With a growl, he pulled back, leaving her blissfully (but disappointingly) empty. He stood, his full height crowding her when he dragged her to the edge of the bed, hauling her legs onto his shoulders. With a gentle finger, he slicked her wetness off his flushed cock and smoothed it on her inner thigh. “Sing for me.”

She did when he entered her again, a loud, pained cry ripped raggedly from her chest. His thrusts were frenzied and cruel, set at a pace her hips could not meet. Was it supposed to ache? She supposed not, though the more he filled her up, the less she considered it, her rationale fading away. It began to feel _good_ , like he was supposed to fit into her, and did, perfectly.

He pushed her backwards too early, stepping away and letting her fall back onto the sheets. She whined in protest, every nerve ending in her body crying for his return. She didn’t care about what he was, _who_ he was, or what color his eyes happened to be, she just wanted him _inside her, gods dammit_. He hovered, though, broad body looming above as he closed in and turned her over onto her stomach. Climbing atop, she could feet his chest against her back, his hard, wet length pressing lower near her ass. His teeth—sharp, wonderful things—branded marks on the back of her neck, sucking and biting until tingles fluttered down her back.

“You’re _mine_ , do you understand me, little one?” he said softly before nipping her ear.

“ _Yes_.”

“Beg for this cock, then,” he demanded, his fingers worming under her to play with her clit. “You’re a filthy girl, letting me make a mess of you. You ought to beg forgiveness for your sins.”

“I need you,” she whimpered. “Back inside, I _need_ you.”

“I think you should suck me off first. On your knees like a good little girl.”

With a twisting grip, he pulled her up and backed her into the wall, forcing her down until she was level with his swollen cock. It looked far bigger from this angle, like an endeavor from which she wasn’t sure she’d recover. His finger traced her lips until they opened, sucking gently on the tip until he threw his head back and let out a soft groan.

“Have you done this before?” His voice softened, yellow eyes bright and no longer frenzied.

“A few times.”

“And not a single one reciprocated?” Anger now, but not at her. He coaxed her mouth open, fingertip running along her gums. “You’ll do fine.”

He wasn’t slow, and he didn’t allow her to have control here either. The space between her legs throbbed and now her jaw was going to ache, pried open to allow his width to pass with ease. He had shifted his weight to the wall, forearms pressed hard and his head hanging down, breath in his chest heavy. She felt enclosed by his body, caged by his frame. He groaned and panted with his movements, and she decided that made it worth it. If he could turn her to mush, she should be able to do the same.

He pulled away and she released him with a pop of her lips, watching proudly as he shivered, hands a little weak as they hauled her back to her feet. Then her back was to the wall and her legs around his waist. His kiss was a bite and his pace was furious, pounding deep and hard inside of her. Her breathing became staccato and her hands barely worked when they laced into his dark, sweat-soaked hair.

But he was impatient, and she was being rubbed raw (made evident by her panicked whines), so he carried her back to the bed, tossing her down before climbing up beside her and dragging her hips into the air. She could feel all of his hips against her when he pressed inside again, this time slower than the rest. He continued slowly until her groans became predictable. He thrust deeply, burying himself to the hilt as she screamed into the pillows, shoulders shaking, barely able to keep her from collapsing onto the sheets.

“You’re mine still,” he growled when he covered her back with his front, continuing his motions as teeth raked down her back. More marks were given, more patches of boiling red bitten onto her back. The pressure of him atop her combined with the heat of him inside was driving her wild, made worse when one of his hands wandered down between her legs, stroking and massaging her to peak again. She came louder, headier, with a rich moan in her throat. He followed soon after, filling her up to the brim when he reared and gasped, hands locking to her hips to pull her tighter, closer, as near as she could be.

He collapsed on top of her, his weight crushing her down onto the bed. It took a few moments before he rolled off, but just barely, trapping her down with the majority of his mass, one leg curled tightly around her hip. Drowsy now, his lips were soft flutters on her neck, fingers absently stroking sore, abused skin. Everything hurt.

“You have a lot of lovebites.”

Her voice was hoarse. “They’re just bites.”

“No, I think they’re lovebites.” He traced one branding blotch over her ribs. “The contrast of them is beautiful. It matches you.”

She was glad her blush was hidden from his sight.

* * *

In the morning, she woke from the loss of his body heat. The night hit her like a blaster bolt, shoving the fiery hot memory of the sins she committed to the forefront of her mind. She had _slept_ with Kylo Ren, had lost her _virginity_ to him. And she was bleeding now, the space between her legs raw and uncomfortable. A hand tossed a warm wet cloth to her and he came into focus, now a blond technician by the name of “Matt.” His eyes were moss green, no longer the violent yellow of the night.

“About last night,” she started quietly, eyes wide.

“Not a word about it to anyone else unless you want to lose your tongue.” He kissed her sweetly, actions not matching his tone. “Come on, we have work to do.”

She stood up slowly, pain dull in her limbs. Dressing was a slow chore, but she managed, pulling her collar tight to hide any of the marks he’d so graciously left on her neck. He waited behind, only interrupting her right at the door, spinning her around and kissing her hard until she lost her breath.

When he pulled away, she could feel a bruise forming on her bottom lip. It would turn bluish-purple and she’d never be able to conceal it, but...she had a feeling that’s what he _wanted_.

“Always mine,” muttered the blond tech, his hands crushing bruises onto her hips as he gave her a little nudge to exit the room. Behind her, however, stood Kylo Ren, and no amount of awkward bumbling would mask his predatory gaze and possessive touch. And no matter what he called himself, she belonged to him, the indents of his teeth worn like pearls around her neck.


End file.
